


Drabbly Drabbles and one shots

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: It's basically a lot of drabbles AND one shots about every single kind of relationships my sick mind could create. The tags are going to change and evolve, because it is la vida. I'll make sure to indicate which kind of relationship it is in the title or notes, so don't skip them!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. A ladder on his WHAT?  Stuckony

**Author's Note:**

> Stuckony. Smutty. I'll let you do the researched on the piercings, as they are quite uncommon. There is one particular picture on Reddit which is quite good quality.  
> By the way, the names of the piercings are in the story. Don't look it up on your parent's phone/computer, or else, I won't be responsible for your possible embarrassment. 
> 
> It was supposed to be a drabble so it may be fast-paced, so sorry!

Bucky didn’t want to believe Clint. Tony had…no. It was too…not so Tony. He shook his in disbelief.

“Hey, Murder Muffin and Katniss, how are you?” Tony greeted them, as he entered the kitchen.

Clint smirked mischievously and replied before Bucky could.

“Good. We heard something really interesting from Rhodey, last night.” Tony raised an eyebrow, fingers tapping on the counter while he waited for his coffee to brew. “He told us about your…” He stared at Tony’s lap. “secrets.”

Tony didn’t even blush or appeared uncomfortable. He only groaned while grabbing his coffee. Even his groan was sexy, Bucky whined mentally. Then he noticed that Tony didn’t really deny it. Bucky readjusted his now tented pants. Could what Clint said be true?

He could feel Clints piercing’s eyes on him. Bucky schooled his face and tried to glare at him but failed miserably. His face felt hot as images of Tony’s naked body flooded his mind.

He coughed to hide his uncomfortable _condition_.

“Oh, I hate him,” Tony mumbled. “Yes, I have a ladder on my dick, good?”

“A ladder?” Bucky replied, lost.

Tony’s narrowed eyes were now on him.

“Jacob Ladder, I was 18 and thought it looked good. I also have a Prince Albert, it heightened my pleasure to the max.” He explained. There was something husky in Tony’s voice, but Bucky didn’t know if it was his own imagination and want, or the reality. “J’, send some pictures to Buckaroo, please.”

Pictures? Of him? The confusion might have shown because Tony chuckles darkly.

“You think I’d let you lose yourself on the Internet watching some stranger’s penis’ pictures? Nope. Mine are top-notch. They were taken by a true American Artist.” He said, smiling like a predator, all teeth out.

If Bucky had been hot before, he was now in a different kind of hell. Waves of arousal washed over him. He was sure his erection was visible to everyone. But it would have been awkward, if Tony wasn’t flirting with him. Because it was flirting. Who would send pictures of their genitals to a colleague?

Bucky’s phone pinged under the table. He took he phone out, hands trembling. As he unlocked it, pictures of Tony in various _sexual_ positions flooded his screen. Bucky’s eyes grew wider and his skin felt now unbearable. He moaned silently, as a silent video was played. Tony was sprawled onto a bed, stroking his glistening cock. The metal beads shined onto his golden skin. They appeared tantalizing for a simple minded person, like Bucky. He rolled his tongue in his mouth, imagining the pleasure brought by the metal beads. He crossed his legs, then uncrossed them as a sudden sharp zip of pleasure/pain threw him off. He tried not to be too obvious.

He sure as hell didn’t succeed. Tony’s was casually leaning back, one hand pressing against his bulge. And Clint looked unbothered, if not a little flushed. Normally Bucky would have made fun of him, but he was too aroused to care.

Tony’s eyes were now a few shades darker. They both licked their lips at the same time. Bucky unconsciously leaned forward.

“Do y’all need a room?” Clint asked, hoarsely.

Bucky didn’t have the time to throw his spoon at him, that Tony left the kitchen, hips swaying more than usual, and his bubble butt jiggling slightly.

“Medor, sit down.” Clint joked.

Bucky groaned. “I’m not a dog.”

“You surely acted like one in heat.”

The door opened on Steve sweaty body. Bucky rolled his eyes at the too small clothing. He had told him to by some bigger but Steve like them tight. ‘Like Tony’s butt’ said a voice in his head.

“I’m leaving you, I’m sure Bucky’s new discovery will make you really happy,” Clint laughed, quite awkwardly. It didn’t go unnoticed to Bucky that Clint rearranged his pants before standing up. An insult was on the tip of his tongue, but one look at Steve’s Captain face made him swallow it. Bucky flipped Clint’s off instead.

The scowl deepened. Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up. He tiptoed around the table to the kitchen door and waited to hear Clint walking away before talking. One he was sure the other spy was gone, he got closer to an amused Steve.

“Tony has a ladder and a Prince on his dick,” he blurted out.

Bucky didn’t notice Steve’s white knuckles around the glass of water, he was drinking. He surely didn’t notice the fleeting knowing look on his face.

“What do you mean?” He managed calmly, despite his blushing.

“Look.”

Bucky almost threw his phone at Steve, who deftly caught it. He rolled his eyes at Bucky, preferring not to complain about his lack of manners and unlocked the phone.

Images popped. Videos popped too. Steve recognized most of them, if not all of them, as he was the one who took them. And, also, the videos. Or sextapes. In one particularly racy one, Steve had focused his attention on his own dick thrusting in and out Tony while the beads changed colors, under his hand as Tony reached his climax.

The glass of water shattered.

“What the hell, Steve!”

“Wh..o gave y..ou this?” He spluttered, eyes locked on the shards on the floor.

“Tony.”

The marble counter fissured under Steve’s grip.

“Steve!” Bucky screamed, shocked. “What’s happening to you?”

“Nothing.” He replied, quickly.

Bucky stepped over the shards and grabbed his jaw.

“Tell me the truth or I’ll choke you,” He threatened.

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ”, Steve replied softly, shifting so Bucky’s left hand was choking him a little. Realization hit him soon enough. He gasped, a hand on his mouth. Steve escaped Bucky’s, now loose grip and flee.

Bucky stayed there, shook in his core and soul. All the pieces of information sewing themselves in his brain, forming one singe hypothesis.

Huh, could it be possible?

Steve’s blush around him lasted for two weeks. Three if Bucky counted the time where they found Tony jerking off in his lab, unaware of the world. Steve had had enough time to stop Bucky from crawling to Tony’s lap and suck him off. But didn’t stop Bucky for blowing his dick. Steve was after all, a simple man and Bucky’s deepthroated game, was as good as Tony’s.

What surprised Steve more was the location. Bucky had decided to suck him in the lab where Tony was still jerking off, moaning soundly. Bucky had unzipped his pants and swallowed him whole. No teasing, no warning. The experience had been a little to intense and yet too addictive. If only Tony had opened his eyes and joined them. Steve closed his eyes as he reached his own release.

In his throes of pleasure, he didn’t notice Tony observing them, with longing and mischief.

After that, Steve and Bucky destroyed the headboard in their room three times, that week. If it wasn’t for the awkward look on both of their faces, Tony would have been annoyed. But no, teasing them worked just fine. Teasing _and_ creating a sturdier bed.

Which broke too.

So Tony, as the valiant and philanthropist scientist he was, decided to fully give his body in the name of science and joined them fully equipped. What was supposed to be observation and notes taking turned out to a more practical side of science.

At the end, the voice in Bucky’s head had been right. Tony’s butt really was the tightest.

Fin


	2. Boom in the bedroom StuckonyDrabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony vs the Ikea closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Tony feeling our pain, when we have to build Ikea furniture.

« Tony ? Are you su— » Bucky said, fear showing on his face.

“I’m a genius. I. Can. Do. It.” Tony replied, harshly.

The large furniture wobbled in front of them. Bucky took a precautional step back and forced Tony to do so. The closet stilled and they both sighed, relieved. Bucky kissed Tony deeply. Finally.

“Buck’, where is Tones?”

Steve entered the room before they could properly react and warned him. The door banged into the closet which fell apart in a cacophony.

Bucky opened his mouth, but Tony cut him off, shoulders slumped.

“Don’t. Both of you.”

Fin


	3. Yoga stuckony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to get loose. Yoga is a great start. But add two serious soldiers on a mission and Tony may get more than he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In such dark times, I try to keep it light, short and entertaining. I hope you are all safe, and if not, I pray for you. I know for some it may seem like nothing, but it helps me staying sane.  
> Peace and love, from an other universe.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: none of them are mine.

**Stuckony**

« Is it me or… » Bucky trailed off as they entered the lab. Steve nudged him to continue but Bucky stood still, bewilderment all over his face. Steve peered inside the lab and gasped. Tony was laying on a yoga mat, holding each of his feet with his hands, knees bent on is torso. He was sweating and his already tight yoga pants seemed to almost burst under the pressure.

In this position Steve and Bucky could tell that Tony was going bare underneath. The tights molded his balls and cock quite nicely, and if they squinted their eyes, they could see a diamond shaped buttplug, in between his muscular cheeks.

“They are here, Sir,” JARVIS announced, amused.

Tony raised his head and winked at them. His face was flushed under the exertion, but even now he looked delectable.

“Nat' and Clint kept calling me a tightass, so I tried to get loose on my own. But I’m afraid it's not enough. Could you help me?” he asked in a soft sad voice.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look and entered the lab.

“Oh, Doll don’t worry, Stevie and I, even have a program,” Bucky drawled.

Steve raised an eyebrow. A program? He mouthed at Bucky, who grinned wider.

“A program?” Tony asked surprise.

“Yep. First, I’m going to get you loose with my metal fingers (he raised his hand and waved his fingers) while you suck Stevie over here. Then he’ll fuck you because he is a gentleman like that, and I’ll raile you.” His voice dropped, Tony moaned softly. “But for the big finale, you’ll take us both.”

Tony choked up, losing his concentration. He wobbled and rolled onto his side.

“All it took was Bucky for you to be destabilized. I should have asked him to sweet-talk to you when we argue.” Steve joked, as he took his clothes. Bucky followed suit.

Tony’s eyes zeroed on their erections.

“W-wait! I can’t take you both!” he yelped as Bucky manhandled him on his hand and knees.

“You are a genius, Doll, you’ll figure it out.” Bucky replied before ripping the tights.

Fin


End file.
